


Pensiveness and Kisses

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: I'm just thirsty for some Jazekiel action alright, M/M, and stone thinking, post "And the Steal of Fortune"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: Stone attempts to study up on mythology, but Ezekiel interrupts him.





	Pensiveness and Kisses

With their last two recent adventures, Stone decided to spend his well deserved break from tethering ceremony practice to brush up on his Greek and Roman mythology. For once the Annex was quiet; Jenkins and Cassandra were working on the toaster tester thing in his lab, Ezekiel was...somewhere…and Flynn and Eve were supposed to be practicing their lines, though who knows if they actually were. 

He read for awhile until he got to Minerva, then his mind wandered back to Slaten. Besides the people in this building, he was the only one who knew more about Stone than anyone else from his past. Slaten wasn’t pushy, but he didn’t relent trying to get Stone to do something with his life, right up until Slaten moved on with his life. 

It had been good to see him, even if Slaten had about died thanks to Fortuna, even if he was angry at himself for the bubbly warm feeling in his chest when he walked into the barn. Heck, he barely stopped himself from giving his own answer when Slaten asked Ezekiel if he’d seen anything as beautiful as Slaten Star. He was sure glad Ezekiel didn’t see the stupid, goofy, love-stricken smile on his face anyway.

Before he could think more about Slaten, Ezekiel startled him by suddenly appearing at his desk.

“What’re you...how long have you been standin’ there?” Stone couldn't help but feel a bit flustered, even if he knew Ezekiel didn’t know what was in his head anyway.

“Long enough to know you were off in dreamland, mate,” Ezekiel replied. He glanced around the room, shifting his weight on his feet a bit, before sitting on the edge of the desk that was free from old books and manuscripts. 

Stone watched him being uncharacteristically quiet, maybe even a bit nervous. When Ezekiel looked back at him, he raised his eyebrows, hoping Ezekiel would get on with whatever question he was clearly wanting to ask.

“That bloke at the racetrack, Slaten, who was he to you? And don’t give me that ‘just a friend’ b.s.,” Ezekiel asked, apparently more observant than Stone thought. 

Who was Slaten to him? He was a friend, despite Ezekiel’s assumptions, but it wasn’t like Stone could deny the years he spent silently pining away, hoping the feeling was mutual, but never acting on it, the looks that Slaten gave him sometimes, the comments that spurred on his guarded heart. 

How would he explain his feelings the day before Slaten left, when they took a long drive to nowhere in Stone's pickup, watching the sun set over cattle in a field. How would he explain the something _else_ permeating the comfortable silence in the cab, something tentative, unspoken. Stone could hear it in Slaten’s voice when he asked Stone if he'd leave the pipeline and come with him, or do anything to use “that smart brain of his.” He could see it in Slaten eyes when Stone said he couldn't. He could feel it in the hand on his knee that told him Slaten knew how hard it'd be for Stone to leave, that he was sad Stone wouldn’t stand up for himself, but he respected the decision. He felt it when he got in bed that night, alone, thinking he could've said yes, but knowing he couldn't get out of the rut he made that easy. 

Stone realized he spent too long thinking to dodge Ezekiel's question. “He was...I had a crush on him...for a long time. But I never did anything about it, I mean I couldn't, if my dad had found out, I’d be...well...not here, that's for sure.”

Ezekiel watched him for a moment. Stone waited for him to joke, to be disgusted, to yell, to do anything, but the silence carried on until Ezekiel finally decided on his words. “Well you didn't fool me, mate." Stone looked up at him, eyes wide, expecting more, but Ezekiel seemed entirely unphased by Stone’s confession.

He relaxed back into his chair from where he’d sat up, expecting a need to defend himself or bolt. “You know, before I left the racetrack, he asked me to stay...and for a moment, I sure was tempted to. The way he asked, maybe there was something there, but how could I give this up?” Stone waved his hands around them, at the books on his desk, at Ezekiel. “I just, I wanna show people who I really am, all the people from my past, but I can't. And I can't get to know anyone new either...it's...frustrating.”

“Well, Baird did have us sign those NDA’s a couple years ago…” Ezekiel reminded him, trailing off when Stone rolled his eyes at Ezekiel. He really wasn’t in the mood to joke about this, but fortunately Ezekiel gathered that. “I know. It sucks that we can't, but Flynn and Baird get to have fun and all. But unless you managed to find someone really open minded...and completely fine with you being in danger, it'd just make everything complicated.” 

Ezekiel went quiet, looking off in the Annex like he had been before. “Though, we could use their workaround, since that ‘doesn't count’ apparently.”

It took Stone a good five seconds before he realized what Ezekiel said. “Wait...are you suggestin’...”

“For an I.Q. of 190, you sure are slow sometimes," Ezekiel snorted, but he was blushing anyway.

“I didn't think, I mean, I wasn't expecting you to say something like that,” stone stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Clearly,” Ezekiel said with a smirk, but the smile faltered when Stone just sat there in mild shock. “Not that we have to, it was just a natural suggestion, but I mean I wouldn't object to-" 

Stone, recovered from Ezekiel’s statement, decided the best way to stop Ezekiel from rambling to the point he would run off was to kiss him. He tried his best to not launch himself out of his chair so he wouldn't shove Ezekiel off the desk, but Ezekiel did have to grab the edge of the desk with one hand to keep from sliding. The other hand, after a moment, was quick to find Stone’s side, while Stone’s hands held Ezekiel’s face to his own. Stone’s brain let them kiss for a good minute before it started thinking again. He pulled away from Ezekiel slightly, enough that he could look at Ezekiel in focus. “Wait, but what about Cassandra?” 

Ezekiel clicked his tongue, smiling endearingly at Stone as he shook his head. “Like we're really going to keep her away from Estrella.”

“I suppose as a vampire she is a magical being…” Stone thought aloud. Ezekiel just smiled at him goofily and kissed him again.

They got to do that for a while, long enough that Stone was starting to want to go somewhere else, but that thought got interrupted by Flynn and Eve walking into the Annex. Stone reflexively backed up a few steps at the sound of their voices, but it was quite clear in both of their slightly disheveled appearances (and Ezekiel’s obvious “just been kissed” face) that Ezekiel and Stone had been having some fun.

Eve took the sight in for a moment then turned to Flynn, gesturing back at the boys. “So do they not count too?” 

Flynn gawked at her. “What, no, wait, I mean,” he stuttered, unsure how to get his ideas out his mouth. He glanced to the slightly startled, both red faced boys, “um, congrats guys, on that," then looked back to Eve, “I know you know what I meant." 

She smiled at Flynn, a smirk that conveyed “I know, but I'm not gonna stop teasing you for a while because I like seeing you squirm,” then looked back to the boys, tugging Flynn back the direction they came from. “Don't have too much fun in here,” Eve said over her shoulder.

Ezekiel snorted, unable to keep quiet. “Not like you two haven't,” he retorted, immediately looking like he realized he didn’t exactly want to say that, but was going to stick with his decision anyway.

Eve didn't turn around, but said, “That's none of your concern, Jones.” Flynn sputtered at her response, steps faltering a bit. 

Stone glared at him, but was also mere moments away from going back to what they had been doing earlier. Ezekiel was a bit stunned he got that response. “I didn't think my theory would be confirmed…” He turned to fully face Stone, devious smile on his face. “You wanna even the score?” 

Ezekiel’s question made Stone freeze, his mouth open in an O. “W...w...what...no...you can't just say things like that Ezekiel.”

Ezekiel reveled in Stone’s uncomfortableness. “Too early I suppose, we'll just keep it in mind for later.” He even winked to get Stone more bothered.

Stone opened his mouth, thinking for a moment before saying, “We are not talking about this right now.” 

“Well I know something we can do that doesn't involve talking,” Ezekiel suggested, moving back into Stone’s space.

“You're really gonna make me kiss you to shut you up, aren't you?” Stone asked, staring at him intently. 

Ezekiel bit his bottom lip just to toy with Stone more. “I don't think I have to make you do that, cowboy.”

He was right; Stone barely let him finish saying “cowboy” before his lips were back on the thief’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Man “And the Steal of Fortune” was just full of stuff to inspire me. I couldn’t decide if Slaten was an old flame of Stone’s or an old crush, but 12 am me decided it was a crush so I went with that.


End file.
